AUG HBAR
:For similarly named weapons, see AUG A3 and AUG. The [[wikipedia:Steyr AUG|'AUG HBAR']] is a light machine gun that appears throughout ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The AUG H-BAR (Heavy-Barreled Automatic Rifle) can be found throughout the single player campaign. It may come with a rail-mount version of the Swarovski Scope. The scope uses the standard sniper scope graphic when zoomed in, though the zoom is far less than that of a sniper rifle: the same zoom of an ACOG scope. It also comes with an unusable bipod. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, this weapon is unlocked at Level 32. The AUG HBAR is a very unique weapon given its classification; it is an LMG with low recoil and high damage, but carries only 42 rounds in a magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle. The weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" title because of its low magazine capacity for a LMG, as well as its low rate of fire and low recoil. The AUG HBAR is similar to the RPD in terms of stats, both sharing relatively low recoil (though the HBAR's is lower), extremely clear iron sights, and have identical rate of fire and damage, the major differences being the AUG HBAR is much faster to reload with a smaller magazine while the RPD holds over twice as many rounds as the AUG HBAR with the slowest reload in-game tied only by the MG4. The AUG HBAR can fill a variety of roles much like the ACR, however it is ill-advised to use it at close range due to the slow handling of LMGs. The Grip greatly enhances the AUG HBAR's long range capabilities, as it almost reduces the need for burst firing at middle range yet the recoil is more pronounced at longer ranges, something which the MG4 excels at. The AUG HBAR, when equipped with a Thermal Scope can be a very effective counter-sniping weapon thanks to its low rate of fire and excellent damage. One can spot a sniper, steady the scope and fire off individual shots without the recoil throwing one's aim off. In Hardcore game modes, the AUG HBAR is extremely effective, being a silenced one hit kill at any range without Stopping Power unless the player is shooting through a surface or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller. Weapon attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags *Swarovski Scope (Identical to Sniper Scope with less zoom, Campaign & Spec Ops only) File:augsp_6.png|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. AUG HBAR Iron Sight.jpg|Iron sight iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-15-52-84.JPG|Reloading an AUG HBAR with Grip and Urban Camouflage Augcropped.PNG|The AUG HBAR in third person. File:Aug_hbar.jpg|AUG HBAR Multiplayer stats Trivia *The AUG's Arctic camouflage varies greatly from singleplayer to multiplayer. The campaign variant is white all over whereas the Multiplayer version is only partially camouflaged. *The AUG HBAR is the only LMG where camouflage appears on the foregrip attachment. This is clearly visible when reloading. *The AUG is always found with optics in the campaign, be it the Swarovski Scope or a Red Dot Sight. *When holding the AUG without the Grip attachment the player's thumb is not touching the gun, instead it just floats noticeably to the left of the barrel, seeming that the gun was scripted to always be used with the Grip like in Campaign. *The pickup icon on the AUG HBAR in multiplayer contains a Swarovski Scope, lacks a bipod and has a grip. *At early stages, AUG HBAR Scoped used L86 HUD icon as a placeholder. *In campaign the AUG HBAR allways has a grip attached but this is not labled. *In the museum, the AUG HBAR does not have a bipod. *When an optic is not mounted, there will only be a front iron sight. There is no rear iron sight. *The AUG HBAR in third person is missing the carrying handle, making it look identical to the AUG in Call of Duty: Black Ops. ru:AUG HBAR Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons